Melting the Ice
by M A R E - W I S H W O R T H
Summary: Kagome's twin sister decides to join her when she goes to the feudal era, but unlike Kagome, Nagisa is somehow able to melt the hearts gof our favorite villians. The question is for how long? SesshomaruOcNaraku. InuKag. MirSan. ON HIATUS AS OF 12/9/2010
1. Chapter 1

So You Have A Heart: An Inuyasha Story

Official Disclaimer: I DONT OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL

I have the next six chapters typed up, so they'll be out soon.

**Chapter One: Kagome's Twin?!**

"This way, Nagisa," Kagome said. A girl with long, partially curly hair followed after her. She looked just like Kagome. The girl's hair was black and went to her shoulders, and her eyes were blue. She had a blue hairband in her hair and wore a light blue tanktop and dark blue daisy dukes. Her hair was in a ponytail. She also wore hiking boots and fingerless gloves.

"Kagome, wait a second!" Nagisa exclaimed as Kagome began to climb into the well. "You can't do that!"

"Don't worry," Kagome replied reassuringly. "Just come on." Nagisa followed Kagome into the well, and when they climbed out, they were in a completely different world.

"Amazing!" Nagisa said, staring around at the many wild plants and animals. Suddenly, a boy in a red kimono ran up to them. He jumped out the trees and landed in front of Nagisa.

"I present to you: Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Nagisa stared at him and shook her head.

"So this is the guy you've been seeing, huh? Personally, I think he's down right awful. Look at how ugly he is!" Nagisa exclaimed. Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and turned away.

"You're not exactly a real looker yourself. By the way, your scent is awful," he said. Nagisa turned away.

"Ugh! I just met you and I already hate you!" Nagisa said. "I'm going hiking!"

Nagisa quickly walked off into the forest before Kagome could have said a word about it. She quickly found a stream and ran over to it, flushing her face with the water. "I must be dreaming," she thought aloud. "There's no way I'm in Feudal Japan."

Nagisa wiped her face with a towel from her bag and began to walk the length of the stream absent-mindedly. When she realized what she was doing, she was lost.

"Kagome?!" Nagisa called. "Inuyasha?!" She looked around. 'I don't remember where I came from,' she thought. 'I'm lost.'

Suddenly, the bushes began to rustle and a man with silver hair stepped out of them. His arm was bleeding, like it had just recently been severed, but from what she'd heard, it had been cut off a while ago. He clutched it angrily and walked over to the stream.

"Curse hat half breed Inuyasha," he said. "It still bleeds." He seemed to not notice Nagisa was standing there. Nagisa's face brightened.

"Do you know Inuyasha? Where is he?" she asked. "Wait—You look just like him! Are you a relative of his?" The man stood up and pinned her to a tree by her neck with blinding speed.

"Don't ever compare me to that half breed," he said rather angrily. Nagisa could tell he was evil. He had a look in his eyes. He tightened his grip on her neck.

"Sesshomaru, let go of her!" came Kagome's voice. Nagisa spotted Kagome and Inuyasha standing there.

"Kagome!" Nagisa called weakly. Sesshomaru dropped her and she fell to the ground, holding her neck. Kagome ran over to her. Nagisa stood up and turned to Sesshomaru.

"That does it!" she exclaimed. "I ask you one simple question and you go postal on me! Nagisa Higurashi does NOT take that lying down!" She ran over to Sesshomaru, her fist raised. He caught her punch and jumped backward as she threw another one. Nagisa paused and adjusted the straps on her gloves.

"Worthless Mortal. You really think you're good enough to beat me?" Sesshomaru asked. Nagisa laughed.

"Tch! I'm more than enough," she said. She ran towards him yet again. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Do something!" she shouted as Sesshomaru dodged one of Nagisa punches yet again.

"Do something? I'm enjoying this," Inuyasha said. He watched as Nagisa flew backwards into a tree, blood flying out her mouth. Sesshomaru flew at her with his claws. Nagisa ducked and he cut the tree in half. He turned to Nagisa and a yellow whip flew at her. She rolled out the way.

"That's totally cheating!" Nagisa shouted. "But if you wanna play dirty…" She pulled pepper spray out her bag and sprayed him in the eyes. He jumped away, wiping his eyes. Nagisa took that chance and punched him in his chest. He flew backwards and into the stream. Nagisa stared at her hands.

"Cool!" she said, running out into the water after him. She jumped in the air and sent a jump kick into his ribs. He seemed to feel it because he flinched. He pushed Nagisa away and wiped his eyes.

"This isn't over," he said, running off. Nagisa stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. "Bye-bye!" she called after him. Kagome ran over to her.

"Nagisa! Are you okay?" she said. Nagisa nodded.

"I feel stronger," she replied, pumping a fist into the air. "Who was that guy, anyway?"

Inuyasha walked over to her. "That," he said, his voice full of rage and annoyance, "was Sesshomaru. My older brother." Nagisa gasped.

"You mean, I kicked the butt of the guy it took you over fifty years just to cut an _arm_ off of?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Anyway, who are you?" Inuyasha replied.

"Nagisa Higurashi. I'm Kagome's twin sister," she replied. She picked her pepper spray up off the ground and sighed. "It's all gone."

"TWIN?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, staring at Nagisa.

"Yep. So when you called me ugly, you were basically calling her ugly, too," Nagisa said. "What is that you say, Kagome? Sit boy?"

Inuyasha's beads glowed and he fell to the ground. "No way!" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**So You Have A Heart: An Inuyasha Story **

**Chapter Two: Sesshomaru and Nagisa**

Nagisa sighed as she changed into her nightgown. It was turquoise silk, with creamy white buttons that looked like pearls. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and let it hang freely before putting on her long socks to protect her feet.

Before she could take her earrings out, the leaves in the bushes behind her rustled loudly and she knew someone was behind her. She turned quickly, her eyes wide.

There stood an imp, poking through her bag. It threw out her shampoo, hairspray, and underclothes. Nagisa threw a stick at it.

"Get away from there! What's wrong with you?!" she shouted, running over to her bag. She quickly put her things back into it and looked up at the imp.

"Lord Sesshomaru will be furious that I left. Where is that Tetsaiga?!" the imp said to itself. Nagisa could tell it was male.

"Did you say Sesshomaru?" she asked, packing her hiking clothes into the bag. She decided that if the imp knew something important, she wouldn't stay cross with it.

"That's 'Lord Sesshomaru' to you, mortal," the imp replied cockily. Nagisa shrugged.

"Okay, then. You're like Sesshomaru's elf, right?" she asked, hoisting her bag onto her back.

"It's _Lord _Sesshomaru!" the imp replied. "And I'm an imp! My name is Jaken!"

"Okay, then, Jaken. Just answer my question. You're acquainted to him _somehow_, right?" Nagisa replied, walking over to Jaken.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru's trusty advisor and overseer," Jaken said proudly.

"Oh, really? Well, here's some advice for your _Lord Sesshomaru_, tell him that Nagisa is waiting for her rematch. In case you didn't know, Nagisa is me," Nagisa said, her hands on her hips.

"Silly mortal! A _re_match! You couldn't have possibly fought Lord Sesshomaru and gotten away alive!" Jaken said.

"Actually," Nagisa said, "Sesshomaru ran away with his tail between his legs." She pulled her hair back into a messy bun.

"Liar! Lord Sesshomaru runs from nothing!" Jaken replied. Nagisa stuck her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Whatever. Does Sesshomaru have you, like, wrapped around his finger or something?" Nagisa asked, leaning towards the imp.

"Does he have me what? You are truly a strange human," Jaken replied. "However, I can't have you badmouthing Lord Sesshomaru. You must be punished." He slammed his two-headed staff on the ground and fire came out one of its mouth. Nagisa put her arms in front her face to shield herself and found that the fire simply went in two separate lines when it came into contact with her, not even hurting her. She laughed.

"What is that stuff—red hairspray?" she asked.

"Amazing! This is the strongest fire you could ever come across and you didn't even get a small burn," Jaken said. "Most unusual."

With that, he turned and scampered off. Nagisa watched him leave. "Don't forget my message!" she called after him. She then walked back towards camp after brushing her teeth.

"Nagisa! What took you so long?!" Kagome asked, sitting up from her green sleeping bag. Nagisa put her bag against the well and kneeled on her sleeping bag (which was right beside the well in case of a quick escape). She rubbed mosquito repellant on her arms and face and climbed into her blue sleeping bag.

"I ran into an elf—er, imp—named Jaken. He's Sesshomaru's friend or something," she said.

Kagome gasped. "He didn't try to attack you?!" she exclaimed.

"Well...yeah. Sort of. Anyway, he was looking for Tetsaga—or Tetsaiga—he was looking for something that Sesshomaru wanted," Nagisa replied, closing her eyes. Kagome exchanged worried glances with Inuyasha before lying back down and drifting into sleep.

* * *

Nagisa awoke and found wind flowing through her hair. She looked up and found Sesshomaru carrying her. He jumped out above the trees and landed at a beat-up shrine. Nagisa gasped and began kicking her feet and punching his back, trying to get him to put her down. He dropped her and gave her a cold stare.

"It's a shame," he said, "that Inuyasha won't notice when one of his 'friends' is dead." He cracked his knuckles. Nagisa stood up and nervously backed away.

"What do you want with me?" she said, looking around for something to defend herself with. She found a broken arrow and a bow and snatched them up, pointing the arrow at Sesshomaru.

"Such an interesting girl," said Sesshomaru with a tone to his voice. "I'll enjoying killing you."

Nagisa backed away. "You can't've just kidnapped me if you were going to kill me! You have to be up to something!" she exclaimed, dropping her only weapons as a yellow whip came at her.

"You're not as ignorant as I thought. I suppose I'll tell you my plans," he replied. "I plan to use you as bait to kill Inuyasha and take the Tetsaiga…of course, you'll be dead by the time he gets here."

Nagisa looked down and saw that there was a bit of blood dripping from Sesshomaru's missing arm. 'Enemy or not, I can't just ignore that. I've got to help…but the question is _will he let me_,' Nagisa thought. She took a step towards Sesshomaru, then took more steps. She was soon right in front of him.

"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked. He turned away.

"I don't need your sympathy," he said. She smiled.

"Don't be stupid. It's not sympathy. It's called _compassion_. It wouldn't hurt if you showed some. Now, where's my First Aid Kit?" Nagisa asked, looking around. She realized she didn't have her bag.

"Your what?" Sesshomaru asked. She sighed.

"It's a white box that has bandages and stuff in it," she replied. Sesshomaru walked off, returning five minutes later with her First Aid Kit. He thrust it into her arms before walking off and sitting down on the steps that led to the entrance of the shrine. She sat beside him.

"Let me see your arm," she ordered.

"I don't need the help of a mortal," he replied, clutching his arm.

"Let me see!" Nagisa exclaimed, yanking his kimono towards her. He stared at her angrily. She let his arm go.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean it like that," she said. He looked at her before removing the top of his kimono, revealing his missing arm.

"Just hurry it up," he said harshly. Her face brightened as she opened her First Aid Kit, removing the bandages and the alcohol. She poured the alcohol on a cotton ball before wrapping part of a bandage tightly around his arm like it was a bandanna. He looked at her confusingly.

"It'll cut off the circulation and stop the bleeding," she explained before cleaning the wound with alcohol. He flinched, but allowed her to clean the wound. He watched as she gently wrapped his arm in bandages. The bleeding had stopped, and his arm didn't hurt much anymore. By the time she had finished, he couldn't feel the pain at all. He stared at her in disbelief before putting the top to his kimono back on. He then stared at her again after redressing. She raised an eyebrow. He quickly turned away.

"I'm not going to thank you," he said. She shrugged.

"I wasn't expecting a thank you," she said, resting her chin in her hands and staring out at the forest in boredom.

"Then why were you looking at me like that?" he asked. She shrugged yet again.

"I don't know. You have no right to ask, though. You were staring at me first," she replied. He didn't answer and they sat in silence for a while. Finally, Nagisa broke the silence.

"Where's Jaken?" she asked.

"He went off on his own somewhere. It does not concern me," he replied simply. She looked at him before turning back to the forest.

"You know," she began, "You're not as bad as Inuyasha and Kagome make you out to be. The way they had described you made you look like some kind of evil monster that didn't care about anyone but himself. You know, the kind of person who kills for fun. In fact, I'd actually prefer traveling with you than with them."

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like _that!_" she said. "I just meant that it'd be a lot quieter traveling with you because Kagome and Inuyasha argue all the time."

"I don't think it would be any different if you traveled with me," Sesshomaru replied. "Jaken speaks without breaks in between sentences."

Nagisa giggled. "I think it would be nice to be able to travel around with someone you trust completely. Someone who's hands you'd put your life in—Not that I don't trust Kagome. She's my twin sister, after all—but I think that it'd be more special to travel with someone who you haven't known your whole life," she said.

"I could care less about Jaken," Sesshomaru replied, turning away.

"I think you care about Jaken as one of your closest friends, but you won't admit it. But you _have_ opened up to me a little, I think," Nagisa replied.

"Don't be silly. As if I'd 'open up' to the likes of you," Sesshomaru replied. Nagisa stood up and looked at the birds as they flew out the trees.

"You know," she said. "You can't use the Tetsaiga if you don't have a mortal—er, human—that you want to protect."

Sesshomaru stared at her before giving her a strange smile. "I think I _do _have a mortal I wish to protect," he said. "In fact, she's standing right before me."

**Okay, I kinda rushed into the romance here, but that's okay, right? It's not much romance, more like Sesshomaru liking Nagisa as a friend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So You Have A Heart: An Inuyasha Story**

Chapter Three: Sesshomaru _likes_ Nagisa?!

Nagisa looked up as Kagome and Inuyasha ran up to them (Kagome on Inuyasha's back, of course).

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha sneered. "I should've known you'd have somethin' to do with this."

Nagisa looked from Sesshomaru to Inuyasha twice before Sesshomaru stood up. Nagisa stood up as well. "Sesshomaru, don't—"

"Silence, mortal!" Sesshomaru ordered. Nagisa flinched before turning to Inuyasha. He drew Tetsaiga and laughed.

"You're not gettin' Tetsaiga in a thousand years," he said. Sesshomaru jumped off the stairs, attacking Inuyasha with his yellow whip. Nagisa watched them fight for a while before she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" Nagisa shouted. Sesshomaru hesitated when he had the perfect chance to kill Inuyasha. He jumped backwards and landed beside Nagisa. He gave her a look before walking down the stairs towards the forest.

"Come, Nagisa," he ordered. Nagisa turned and looked at Kagome as if looking for approval.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at Nagisa. "Need I repeat myself?" he said. "_Come along, Nagisa_." Nagisa looked back at Sesshomaru, her lip quivering.

"Don't do it, Nagisa!" Kagome called. Nagisa stared at Sesshomaru, unsure what to do.

"Won't you _accompany _me, Nagisa?" Sesshomaru asked, growing impatient. Nagisa turned away from Kagome.

"I'll be back for my stuff," she said, running after Sesshomaru as he ran away. Kagome watched her leave, confused.

--

"I still haven't seen Jaken," Nagisa said, feeling rather relieved since she came with Sesshomaru.

"He's busy, as I said before, it doesn't concern us," he replied.

"You've been acting sour since we came across Inuyasha. Are you angry with me?" she asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he came to the well where Nagisa's things were. "Gather them quickly before Inuyasha returns," Sesshomaru said, though it was evident that it was too late. Kagome ran over to Nagisa, blocking the way to Sesshomaru.

"I can't let you do this," Kagome said. Nagisa put her sleeping bag in her bag and hoisted her bag over her shoulder.

"Kagome, let me pass," Nagisa said, staring past Kagome and looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took a step forward.

"Nagisa, please!" Kagome pleaded. "Why do you want to go with him?"

Nagisa's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. "Be-Because I-I—That's none of your business!" she said. Kagome stared at Nagisa with a betrayed look.

"You _like _that creep…I mean, _like _like?" Kagome asked, shooting an angry glare at Sesshomaru. Nagisa kicked a stone and looked down.

"It's not like that!" she shouted. "I don't like him like that. We're just friends."

Inuyasha tucked his arms into the sleeves of his kimono and laughed. "Is this true, Sesshomaru?!" he asked Sesshomaru. "You're really_ friends_ with her?"

Sesshomaru turned away. "That does not concern you," he replied. "Come, Nagisa."

With that, he walked off.

"Sorry, Kagome," Nagisa said, running after Sesshomaru.

"I don't get it," said Kagome. "She chose _him_ over _me_!"

"Yeah? Well that's love for ya," Inuyasha replied.

"She does NOT love him!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah she does. Are you blind?" Inuyasha asked.

"SHE DOES NOT—SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome shouted.

--

"Sesshomaru, wait second!" Nagisa shouted as Sesshomaru walked faster. She had to run to keep up. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly.

"Stay back," he said to Nagisa. Nagisa took a step back.

"What's wron—" she began, being cut off by something breaking the ground behind her. She found herself falling. Sesshomaru jumped after her and caught her, but they continued to fall. They landed in some kind of dark dungeon where a woman stood. She was rather pretty, though she dressed revealingly.

"Ah! Sesshomaru! I didn't realize you'd be traveling with that girl. This makes the hunt even more fun! Transform for me so that I can have that glorious white fur and your red eyes…Ah! It brings me shivers just thinking about it!" the woman said.

"Niagra…what do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh…Irritated are we? After I kill the girl, I'll take you…All. For. Myself." Niagra said, throwing a card on the ground. It flared green as acid emerged from it. Sesshomaru watched it envelope the ground.

"Is this meant to hurt me?" he asked, walking through the acid and up to her.

"No. But the girl…" Niagra replied, watching Nagisa step backwards to avoid the acid. It tapped her socks and her socks sizzled.

"Sesshomaru!" Nagisa shouted, backing into the wall. Sesshomaru jumped backward, landing beside her.

"I've not time for your games, Niagra. Begone," he said. He lifted Nagisa off the ground and jumped into the air towards the exit.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily," Niagra said, going after them. Nagisa felt Sesshomaru hold her tighter as they reached the top of the hole.

Niagra laughed, attacking Sesshomaru with cards. Sesshomaru cut them down easily with his claws, Nagisa standing safely behind him. "Could it be," Niagra began, "that this girl is your lover?"

"Don't be absurd," Sesshomaru replied.

"Why else would you go through so much trouble to protect her? Ooh, that has to be it! I'm sooo jealous. Now I _really_ want to kill her!" Niagra replied.

"You will do no such thing," Sesshomaru replied, swinging the yellow whip at Niagra. She laughed.

"You're angry! How attractive!" Niagra said, drawing her sword and running towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and gave it one swipe. Niagra stumbled backward, clutching her bleeding chest. "I will kill her," she said, holding her sword over her head. Sesshomaru cut her with his claws and she stumbled backward. "Why do you protect her?" Niagra asked, falling backward onto the ground.

"Come along, Nagisa," Sesshomaru said. Nagisa stole a glance at Niagra before hurrying after him.

--

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called, Rin running at his heels. He stopped running when he spotted Nagisa. "What are you doing here, mortal?" Sesshomaru turned his head to Jaken, his eyes narrowed. Nagisa frowned.

"So—Sesshomaru, you never told me that there was a human girl traveling with you," she said, walking over to Rin and changing the subject. She smiled at the little girl. "I'm Nagisa. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Rin," Rin replied. Nagisa smiled at her before pulling a lollipop out her bag.

"Here. Eat it. It's really good," she said. Rin nodded and put the lollipop in her mouth. Her face lit up. Nagisa turned to Sesshomaru. "Wait here. I have to go change my clothes." She ran into the forest and emerged wearing a white sundress with a blue sweater over it. On her feet were blue sandals. "Well?" she said expectantly.

"You look really pretty!" said Rin, running over to her. Nagisa turned to Sesshomaru expectantly. Sesshomaru turned away.

"The Band of Seven," he said. "I smell them. Nagisa, stay here with Rin. Jaken, protect them with your life. If anyone harms Nagisa, it will be your head." Sesshomaru ran off and Nagisa watched him disappear. Jaken then turned to her.

"What is your relationship with Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked. Rin nodded in agreement. Nagisa blushed.

"We—er—we're just friends," she said quickly. "Why does everyone assume we're a couple?!" Jaken nodded.

"Then why does he insist on my protecting you?" he asked suspiciously. Nagisa blushed deeper red.

"Er—I don't know," she said. Rin nodded and sat down beside her, the lollipop in her mouth. Nagisa sighed and looked around at the fog. She saw the glimmer of a tainted shard and gasped. "Jaken, take Rin and get out of here!" she ordered.

"But Lord Sesshomaru—" Jaken began.

"Hurry!" Nagisa replied. Jaken nodded.

"Come along, Rin," he said quickly, running off into the fog with the little girl. Nagisa turned to the fog and found Jakotsu and Suikotsu of the Band of Seven emerged.

"Looks like Kohaku was right—Sesshomaru does have a lover," Jakotsu said, looking at Nagisa. "Let's kidnap her, Suikotsu!"

Nagisa frowned. "You better not touch me!" she shouted. They ignored her and knocked her unconscious.

--

"Jaken, where is Nagisa?" Sesshomaru asked. Jaken broke into a fit of hysterics.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me! Two of the Band of Seven appeared—Nagisa ordered us to run," he said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't ask you what happened, I asked you where she was," he said harshly. Jaken frowned and dropped to his knees.

"I don't know, My Lord," he said. "Please forgive me!"

Sesshomaru frowned and ran off to where he'd last seen Nagisa, only to find her bag was the only thing there. He put the bag over his shoulder and followed Nagisa's scent.

--

Nagisa awoke, her eyes still closed, and felt Suikotsu's claws up to her neck. "I'm itching to kill her, Jakotsu. When will this lover of hers appear?" he asked.

Jakotsu turned to face him. "Umm…Sesshomaru should be here any time now—with luck, Inuyasha might show up," he replied. Nagisa frowned and elbowed Suikotsu. She cracked his armor and he threw her away, clutching his ribs. Nagisa landed on her knees.

"Why do you want Sesshomaru here?" she asked. Jakotsu frowned, scratching his chin.

"Well, that's easy—to kill him of course," he replied.

"I won't let you," Nagisa said immediately. Jakotsu raised his sword.

"That's not your choice," he said. Nagisa frowned and punched him in his chest. She felt a rib crack and he stumbled backward, clutching his chest.

"Don't lay a hand on Sesshomaru!" she said, her knuckles red from punching Jakotsu. She looked up as Sesshomaru emerged from the trees, obviously angry. Suikotsu walked over to Nagisa, his claws raised. Nagisa gasped and dodged his claws. Sesshomaru ran in front of her, Tokijin raised. Nagisa stood up as Jakotsu regained his composure. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, "why did you come?"

"Why do you ask? Did you expect me to leave you with them?" he asked, a smirk on his face as he slashed Suikotsu with his Tokijin. Nagisa turned, her back against his as Jakotsu raised his sword.

"I know you would never do that," she replied, punching Jakotsu's sword. It reflected back and slashed Jakotsu. Nagisa stared at her knuckles which were, aside from red, bleeding. She then gasped as Sesshomaru sheathed his Tokijin and lifted her off the ground before fleeing.

--

Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the ground in front of Jaken and Rin, Nagisa in his arms. Jaken broke into a fit of hysterics as Sesshomaru sat against a rock and Nagisa sat beside him.

"Lord Sesshomaru—tell me you didn't fall for this mortal!" Jaken begged. Sesshomaru put his arm around Nagisa.

"Who I 'fall for' is none of your concern Jaken," he replied, kissing Nagisa right after.

**Aww! A little fluff in this chapter! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

So You Have A Heart: An Inuyasha Story

**Yeah, I've been skipping through a bunch of stuff. Well, the band of seven are dead now, just so you know and don't get confused. **

**Chapter Four: Sara **

Sesshomaru, Nagisa, Rin, Jaken, and of course Aoon were walking in a foggy area between two cliffs. Nagisa was holding Rin's hand. "Let's play tongue twisters, Jaken, Lady Nagisa," Rin suggested.

"Sure," Nagisa replied. Rin smiled.

"Okay. Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken," she stated. Nagisa smiled.

"Red Jaken, blue Jaken, gold Jaken," she repeated. Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped walking. In the distance, a shady figured approached them, and when it came to it was a beautiful woman. Nagisa narrowed her eyes as the woman got on her knees.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the woman said. Jaken frowned.

"Are you an acquaintance with my Lord?" he asked quickly. The woman looked at Nagisa before returning her gaze to Sesshomaru.

"Forgive me," she said. "I am Sara. I met Lord Sesshomaru at Asano castle." Nagisa squeezed Rin's hand as the woman made an offer. "Lord Sesshomaru, I can make your wish come true. In return, I only ask that you acknowledge my feelings for you." Rin looked up at Nagisa.

"I thought Lord Sesshomaru loved _you_, Lady Nagisa," she whispered. Sara looked at Nagisa with hatred before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Will you, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. Sesshomaru turned away.

"Do as you wish," he replied. Sara's face brightened and she glared at Nagisa.

"Do you really believe Lord Sesshomaru would have feelings for a mortal like you when he already has a woman?!" Jaken demanded.

"Jaken! Leave her!" Sesshomaru said. Nagisa frowned.

"Let's just go," she said, climbing on Aoon. Jaken turned to her.

"Are you not a little upset?!" he demanded. Nagisa glared.

"Oh, I'm more than a _little _upset," she said. "I'd like nothing more than to punch that girl through a roof, but obviously I can't—she's under her _dear_ Lord Sesshomaru's protection."

"So then, what will you do, Lady Nagisa? You won't leave, will you?" Rin asked. Nagisa smiled.

"I'd never get angry enough to the point where I'd leave my most dearest friends—Sesshomaru's not included at the moment," she added.

"Just let it go," Sesshomaru said suddenly. "I do not have feelings for that woman."

"Well, why else would you let her help you get the Tetsaiga?" Nagisa asked as they exited the exited the foggy area and came to a forest that overlooked a beach. "Besides, she's really beautiful. Prettier than I am. And what's with the _I'll make all your dreams come true_? Talk about BLEH!"

"I will not repeat myself, Nagisa," Sesshomaru replied. Nagisa frowned.

"Sure are a bit _touchy_ on the subject, aren't we?" she said. Sesshomaru turned to her, an obvious anger in his eyes. He turned away.

"Stay here with Jaken and Rin," he said, running off.

"Where do you suppose he's going?" Rin asked. Nagisa climbed off Aoon's back.

"To see that woman, no doubt," she said. "Well, I've got something for him—I'm going home!" She hoisted her bag over her shoulder. "Jaken, take care of Rin," she said, turning away.

"But, Lady Nagisa," Rin began. Nagisa ignored her and ran off.

--

'Why does this hurt so much?' Nagisa thought as the bushes snagged her dress. 'I mean, he doesn't even like her.' She stepped through a bush and pulled her dress through, looking at the scratches on her legs. She looked up as a familiar voice rang through the trees.

"My, my! You left Sesshomaru over one measly woman? You didn't leave him over me," someone said, stepping through the bushes. Nagisa frowned.

"Look, Niagra, I'm not in the mood," she said. Niagra smiled.

"Every time your relationship is tested, you can't assume it's over. You still have him, so why are you crying? It's not like you've lost him. Look at Inuyasha and Kagome. Every time Inuyasha runs off to Kikyo, does _she_ go home crying?" she asked. Nagisa frowned.

"_Yes_, she _does_," she replied bitterly, turning away. "Look, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but don't bother."

"And why's that?" Niagra asked. "I'm positive Sesshomaru loves you very much, and I'm sure he always will—dogs _are _loyal, after all." Nagisa smiled lightly, tears flooding out her eyes.

"I know, but—it hurts so much for some reason. I know it's not the end of the world, but I can't help it," she said. "I want to be okay with it since he tells me he doesn't love her, but I can't. I just wish I'd never have met him—I would've never known this pain. I would've never felt so horrible."

Niagra hugged her. "Love is a crazy thing, Nagisa," she said. "It's okay to let it out, you know. If you vent it up, you'll only feel worse. Here's something to go on—what would Sesshomaru do if he came back and you weren't there?"

"Probably get angry at Jaken and be extremely irritable until I come back," Nagisa replied. Niagra nodded.

"So then you should let him know how you feel," she said. "Go to him." Nagisa nodded.

"I'd have never thought _you'd_ give me advice, Niagra," she said. "And you've actually made me feel a lot better."

"Yeah?" Niagra asked. "Even _I_ have my times—you better hurry up and get to him." Nagisa nodded and ran back into the bushes.

--

"Sesshomaru, where are you?" Nagisa said, running through the forest. She stopped when she saw Sesshomaru standing in front of a gigantic tree, Sara behind him. Nagisa hid behind a nearby tree and listened to them.

"I heard the sound of a flute that day," Sesshomaru said. Sara pulled the flute from her chest.

"Yes. It was this same flute," she said. She played the flute and Sesshomaru stared reminiscently at the tree. Sara kept her gaze on him as he began to reminisce. "It was shortly after that the Asano castle burned to the ground. My father burned the castle and went down with it. I harbor no ill will towards you. It was my father. I joined a nunnery and prayed for my father. Shortly after joining, however, a sickness took hold of my body and I learned I only a few days to live. Then Inuyasha appeared. If I could just live a little longer, I would steal the Tetsaiga away. Suddenly, I was surrounded by demons. They made me an offer. I had no doubts to accepting their proposal. I gave my body up happily to them. I was reborn."

She sat her flute down and looked at Nagisa, her eyes red. She then turned to Sesshomaru, holding out the Tetsaiga, but Inuyasha came. Inuyasha attempted to use his Iron Reaver, but Sesshomaru got in the way. "So you're going to get in the way, Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Don't lay a finger on her," Sesshomaru said. "She's none of your concern." With that, he turned to Sara. Nagisa spotted Kagome overhead and ran out. Sesshomaru spotted her and his eyes widened, though he quickly regained his composure. Sara began to morph into an ogre and Kagome turned to her as she ran into the forest before explaining that the demon might've been the nun they'd seen earlier. Suddenly, Sara's face appeared. She begged forgiveness.

Kagome held out her bow and shot a Sacred Arrow at Sara. She apparently wanted to save her. Sesshomaru turned to the Tetsaiga and, with a single stroke, slew Sara. Inuyasha and Kagome delt with the demons and Sesshomaru walked over to Sara's remains. After thanking Sesshomaru, she apologized to Nagisa, though she wasn't there. Sesshomaru stuck the flute in her remains before walking off.

--

"I'm being selfish," Nagisa said as she came to the well. She stared into it and turned away. "_I _may be being selfish, but _he's_ a two-timing jerk!" With that, she jumped into the well. Sesshomaru watched her leave before turning away.

"It is for the better," he said, walking to find Jaken and Rin.

--

"Lord Sesshomaru, where were you?" Jaken asked.

"Nowhere," Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, you had to be somewhere. Lord Sesshomaru—Lord Sesshomaru?—Lord Sessh—" Jaken said. Sesshomaru cut him off with a bop to the head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is Lady Nagisa?" Rin asked. "Aren't we going to find her?"

"Do not speak of her. She is a thing of the past," he replied, staring at Nagisa's bag (which Rin held). He walked over to it and found three jewel shards inside. Perhaps he could give them to Inuyasha? Or take them to Nagisa? He decided on the second choice.


	5. Chapter 5

So You Have A Heart: An Inuyasha Story

In this chapter, Sesshomaru pays a visit to the Higurashi family. I've always wondered what it'd be like if he did.

**Chapter Five: The Higurashi Family Household (short chapter) **

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota?!" Nagisa called, entering her house. Ms. Higurashi, Sota, and Grandpa came from the kitchen.

"Is Kagome with you?" Grandpa asked. Nagisa shook her head.

"She's still with Inuyasha," she replied, taking her shoes off.

"Well, what made _you_ come back?" Sota asked. Nagisa's eyes flickered with sadness for a brief moment, but quickly went back to normal.

"I just got tired of the Feudal Era," Nagisa replied. "I'm going to take a bath, okay?" With that, she headed upstairs.

--

Nagisa slid into her warm bath water and sighed. "I'm never going back," she said, threading shampoo through her hair. She rinsed her hair out and sighed as the bubblegum scent filled the bathroom. She let her bath water out and cleaned the tub before blow drying her hair. She then put a hairband in her hair and put on a light blue skirt and a dark blue tanktop before heading up to her room. She sat down on the bed and sighed. "I feel so much better," she said, laying down and closing her eyes. She'd relax for a few minutes.

The day went by, and soon it was nighttime. Sota ran into her room.

"Sis, come quick! There's this guy here—he looks like Inuyasha, except he isn't!" Sota said. Nagisa's eyes widened and she followed Sota downstairs. Sesshomaru stood at the door of the kitchen. Ms. Higurashi was washing dishes, while Grandpa was looking at Sesshomaru with a reproachful look. Nagisa's eyes widened.

"S-Sesshomaru?" she said. She rubbed her forehead. "Nah. I'm just dreaming—we're all hallucinating," she said. Ms. Higurashi turned to Nagisa.

"Is he a friend of yours from the Feudal Era? He looks a bit like Inuyasha," she said. Nagisa nodded and walked over to Sesshomaru before taking his hand.

"Yeah. He's Inuyasha's older brother," she said. "And, Grandpa, yes, he's full-demon," she added before Grandpa could say a word. She then pulled Sesshomaru upstairs to her room and closed the door. "What do you want?" she asked disdainfully. He held up her bag.

"You forgot this," he said. She took her bag and tossed it on the bed.

"So you only came here to give me my bag—how did you even get here?!" she asked. He looked around at her room before holding up her Jewel Shards. She snatched them away and put them in her bag. "So then, you don't want me to come back?" she asked sadly.

"You and I are a thing of the past. Forget about me," he replied. Nagisa felt a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. She allowed herself to cry and she threw her arms around him.

"I can't forget!" she cried. "I love you so much, I can't stand it! No matter what I do, you're all I think about! I can't even be away from you without hurting! Why?! Why does it hurt so bad?!" His eyes widened and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You have a nice scent," he said. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"That's funny because Inuyasha said he couldn't stand the way I smelled," she replied. He wiped her tears away.

"_I'm_ not Inuyasha," he replied. She smiled.

"I'm going back with you," she said. "I don't care what you say, I'm going back whether you like it or not."

"I was planning on dragging you back if it came down to it," he replied, causing her to smile brighter. With that, Nagisa packed some clothes, her school books, and some candy for Rin into her bag and she and Sesshomaru headed out to the well. Sesshomaru started into the well, but she took his hand and he paused. "Is something wrong?"

"No…No, it's nothing," Nagisa replied, climbing through the well with him.

—Back at the Higurashi house—

"Why did she come back if she was just gonna leave again?" Sota asked Grandpa.

"I have no idea," Grandpa replied. Ms. Higurashi smiled.

"She never planned on leaving—he just showed up," she said, putting the dishes on the rack to dry. "Besides, I think they both have a hard time saying 'no' to each other. And if you read between the lines, he came to get her."

"Weird," Sota said. Grandpa nodded in agreement.

—Back with Nagisa—

"Nagisa?!" Kagome exclaimed as Nagisa threw her bag over the well and climbed out. Kagome ran over to her, followed by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned as Sesshomaru jumped out the well and landed gracefully beside Nagisa. Inuyasha stepped forward.

"What were you doin', Sesshomaru?" he asked. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha before turning away.

"That is none of your concern," he replied coldly. Nagisa frowned and pulled a black fan out her bag with which she fanned Sesshomaru.

"My, my, is it getting hot?" she said, closing the fan. She pushed Sesshomaru forward towards the forest. "Well, Kagome, sorry to leave so soon, but I'm afraid these two might kill each other." She forced Sesshomaru through the trees and Kagome stared in awe.

"Those two—they—they," she stuttered.

"I told ya," Inuyasha replied. "Sesshomaru and Nagisa _are_ in love."

"But—how?" Kagome asked. "_When_?"

"Since I said so the _first_ time, _Kagome_," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned away.

"She has three shards of the Shikon Jewel," she said. "Wait—Sesshomaru was at my house?!"

--

"Lady Nagisa! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, running over to Nagisa and Sesshomaru. Nagisa picked Rin up and Rin's face lit up. "You smell really nice! Oh—where did you two go?"

"We visited my family," Nagisa replied as Sesshomaru sat down and rested in the shade of a tree. Nagisa stared at him and missed Rin's next question.

"Lady Nagisa!" Rin said for the twelfth time. Nagisa flinched.

"H-Huh?" she asked. Rin smiled.

"I asked if you and Lord Sesshomaru sorted out your problem?" Rin repeated.

"Yes, we did," Nagisa replied. She put Rin down and pulled a pack of Gummy Worms out her bag. She handed them to Rin and walked over to Sesshomaru. She sat down on his right side, laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and closed his eyes. Nagisa closed her eyes and sighed. He was so handsome, and that fur was so soft…why was she so—there was no other word for it—in love with him?

**Okay, so that's it. I'm planning on making Sesshomaru, Nagisa, Inuyasha, and Kagome go to the present day era at the same time.**


	6. Chapter 6

So You Have A Heart: An Inuyasha Story

**Chapter Six: Monster/Flute **

**A/N: This chapter changes POVs very often, so bare with me.**

"I still can't believe Sesshomaru's in love with your _twin_ sister, Kagome," Sango said. Kagome poked at their campfire with a stick.

"We don't really look all that alike," Kagome said. "We were just born on the same days. Besides, love's love no matter who it is."

"She's too good for him," Shippo said with a hint of jealousy. Inuyasha lifted him by his tail.

"If it makes Sesshomaru a better person, I could couldn't care less," he said. Miroku looked up thoughtfully.

"Normally, Sesshomaru would've attacked Inuyasha, regardless of what anyone says, but he didn't attack him then. Was it because of Nagisa's influence?" he wondered. "Just how deep is their love for one another?" He smirked. "I wonder how far they've gotten…"

"PERVERT!" Kagome and Sango shouted, slapping him. Kagome frowned. "Nagisa would never do something like that!"

* * *

Nagisa flushed her face with water from a river they'd come to. Sesshomaru rested against a tree while Rin and Jaken splashed in the river trying to catch fish. If Nagisa were alone, she'd have felt so insecure and unsure whether some demon would come and try to kill her or not, but when Sesshomaru was there, she felt so safe. She felt like she could relax and let her guard down and not a single thing could hurt her. She turned her gaze to Sesshomaru. 'I wonder how _he_ feels when _I'm_ here,' she thought. 'He's still hiding his emotions, but I'm afraid…He's done so much for me so far, but I'm afraid that he doesn't love me nearly as much as I love him. How do I know he loves me?' She shook her head and splashed her face with more water. She tried to reassure herself and push the thought to the back of her head, but it kept coming back. She found herself unable to even think about having fun while she worried that, so she frowned and sat down on the grass near the riverside, watching Rin and Jaken. She frowned and layed her head in her hands. 'I should probably just ask him,' she thought. 'But that'd be so random…' She pushed her hair back. 'I hate being so confused!'

"Nagisa." Nagisa looked up and found that Sesshomaru was standing over her. She forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Did Jaken fall into the river?" He frowned and turned to the forest.

"I need to speak with you," he said. Nagisa nodded and followed him into the forest. When they had walked for about five minutes, Sesshomaru turned to her. "Is something troubling you?"

"Huh? Oh—um—no. Nothing's troubling me," she replied. He frowned.

"You've been so distant," he said. Nagisa's eyes widened and she looked down. 'I should ask him,' she thought. 'But I'm afraid I'll freak him out or something.' Sesshomaru took a step towards her and reached out to her, but she flinched and he hesitated. "Nagisa."

"I'm sorry," Nagisa said, turning away. Then, she ran.

* * *

"Ha! Nagisa, you should've told him how you felt," Niagra said, flicking Nagisa's blood off her sword. Nagisa clutched her stomach as blood flowed out. Niagra walked over to her. "And now…you die."

"But why, Niagra?" Nagisa said, struggling to her feet. "I thought you wanted to help!"

"That was to gain your trust. I knew if you trusted me, you'd come to me for advice—the perfect chance to get at you without Sesshomaru's interference," Niagra replied. "You don't deserve him! I've known him much longer than you have! You're only a human! What do you know about him?!"

"You're right, Niagra," Nagisa replied, leaning against a tree. "I'm not all that pretty, and I'm not necessarily smart. I mess up an awful lot, and I haven't known him that long. I fell for him as soon as I met him, and I didn't know a thing about him. I still don't." Niagra forced her sword through Nagisa.

"And you never will!" she said angrily, pushing on the sword as hard as she could.

* * *

Sesshomaru emerged from the trees. He had smelled blood, and not just any blood—Nagisa's blood. He spotted his lover against a tree, Niagra's sword in her stomach. Niagra turned to him and smiled. "I've freed you from her, my love," she said. She walked over to him and realized his eyes were red. He was angry…very angry.

"Se…Sesshomaru?" Nagisa said, her vision blurring. The pain in her stomach had disappeared, and the wound was slowly healing. Right before her eyes, Sesshomaru had turned into a gigantic dog that she realized was missing an arm. He had grabbed Niagra in his teeth and was ripping her to shreds…tearing her…killing her. Nagisa blinked as Niagra's arm fell in front of her and Sesshomaru turned to her. He watched as her eyes grew wide and fearful when she saw the blood dripping from his fangs. "You're…a…monster," she said, struggling to her feet. Sesshomaru dropped what remained of Niagra and changed to normal.

"Nagisa," he said, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. He walked over to her and reached out, but she flinched, tears running down her cheeks. He frowned as she took a step back. "Nagisa," he repeated.

"Stay away from me, you monster!" she shouted, slapping his hand away. "Just leave me alone! I…I honestly thought you weren't how Kagome explained you to be. I thought that you…you…" she paused and dropped to her knees. "I was afraid of touching you because of how much I loved you," she said as her wound healed completely. "Now I'm afraid of touching you because of how much I _fear_ you. I wish she would've killed me there! I would have rather died than watch you…you turn into that thing!"

Sesshomaru kneeled beside her and brushed her hair back. She squeezed her eyes closed and he frowned. "I'm sorry you had to see," he said. "I would have wanted nothing more than for you to _never_ have seen." She seemed speechless. What was there to say? After what seemed an eternity, she spoke.

"I'm afraid of you," she said, shaking. "I'm so scared, but I still love you so much. I don't know why…" She grabbed his kimono. "Tell me you love me," she said. He hugged her.

"I love you, Nagisa. I adore you, I cherish you. No other human has ever made me feel this way before, and when I saw Niagra's sword in you, I was afraid. For the first time in my life, I was afraid. I thought I was going to lose you, and I was filled with rage, hate, fear. I didn't know what to do, and I suppose my instincts took over," he said. Her eyes widened and she hugged him back.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for telling me the words I needed to hear most. But, promise me you'll never do that again, okay?"

"I promise," he replied, holding her tightly. He just wanted to be near her, and this was good enough.

* * *

Nagisa slapped her face as she felt some type of bug. She looked at her hand and found a flea thing. "Um…What are you?" she asked sleepily. It was in the middle of the night.

"I am Myoga. I'm a flea. I don't believe we've met. You're Kagome's sister, correct?" the flea thing said. Nagisa nodded.

"Um…that's right. Can I help you?" she asked. Myoga turned to the bushes where a woman walked by.

"That woman is Kikyo—Inuyasha's first love," he said. "She's a very wise and powerful priestess." Nagisa jumped up and ran over to the woman. As she did so, Myoga fell. The woman turned to her.

"Are you not the girl that travels with Inuyasha?" she asked. Nagisa shook her head.

"No, I'm not. That's my sister Kagome. I'm Nagisa," she replied. "And you're Kikyo?"

"That's right. Tell me, what business do you have with me?" she asked. Nagisa looked down.

"I don't…I wanted advice," she replied.

"Advice?" Kikyo asked. Nagisa nodded.

"Well, yes. I wanted to know what you're supposed to do when your love is tested," she replied. Kikyo smiled and pulled a flute and a clam from her sleeve.

"Stay true to your heart," she replied, handing the flute and clam to Nagisa. With that, she walked off. Nagisa opened the clam and found a mirror on the top half and red lipstick on the bottom half. She looked up at Kikyo. "I have no need for those things," Kikyo said, not stopping her walking. "It is said that if you blow that flute, the one you love will come to your side. I have never tried it, nor do I have anyone to try it on, so I'm giving it to you." Nagisa smiled.

"Thank you, priestess Kikyo," she said as Kikyo disappeared. She then turned to go back to camp but found Sesshomaru standing there. She smiled and walked back to camp with him, picking up her bag. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Are you leaving?" he asked. Nagisa smiled and shook her head.

"No," she replied. "Well—I don't know. I should be back soon, though." With that, she walked off. Sesshomaru turned to the flea on his shoulder.

"What have you come for, Myoga?" he asked angrily.


End file.
